Witch Granger
by bluehyperpixie
Summary: Annabelle, a pureblood witch coincidently adopted into the Granger family? I think not. Will her tough wannabe act really protect her from her impending death? I think not.
1. First Call

**Hiiii! I've got three stories on the go now…..**

**So I'll try real hard to have at least ten chapters in every story before I start a new one. **

**This is where Hermione actually has an adopted sister. Her name is Annabelle Granger. Only problem no one other than her knows her past. Is it possible that Hers maybe related or intertwined with his? And what is that weird symbol on her palm. And Annie is a rebel. Why is she so hard? **

**Annabelle Granger doesn't want to be a witch. And that symbol on her palm is becoming clearer by the day. Dumbledore has secrets of her past that he is refusing to tell her. Sooner or latere she will have to decide.**

**Harry……….Draco…………or her parents.**

**Oh and I don't own Harry Potter so pleeeeeease don't sue me…………..**

Percy pulled out in disgust, from beneath him a bundle of grey feathers. At least until Harry saw that it was breathing.

'errol,' cried Ron grabbing the owl from Percy. Ron tugged at the envelope Errol had tucked away under his wing. The lanky red head tried in vain to perch him on the stand on the inside of the back door. He (Errol) fell right back off again. So Ron left him on the draining board. Harry heard him mutter something under his breath that sounded like 'stupid ball of fluff'. Ron opened the letter next to Harry. And they both read it:

_Dear Ron and Harry if you are there,_

'_I hope everything went all right and that Harry is Okay and that you didn't do anything illegal to get him out. Ron, because that would get Harry into trouble too. I've been really worried and if Harry is all right will you please let me now at once, but use a different owl this time please._

_Did you know my adopted sister Annabelle's been accepted into Hogwarts! My parents and I were really surprised. But it would be nice to have someone too talk to about magic._

_Annie doesn't seem to be too happy about it though…_

_Lot's of Love_

_Hormione_

Ron and Harry exchanged looks of surprise.

'I didn't even know she had a sister. Did you?' Ron asked.

'No. But the only we know about her parent are that they are dentists,' Harry pointed out.

'We'll be seeing her on the train,' Ron replied. Harry knew exactly what he was thinking as they walked up the stairs.

_How much of a swat is this Granger going to be?_

**A/n YOU LOT GET TO DECIDE WHAT KIND OF CLOTHES ANNA GRANGER WEARS ON THE HOGWATS EXPRESS. Remember she is a bad girl and is not very happy about being a witch.**


	2. First Impressions

Hey to all our Fans! We have decided to update slightly ahead of schedule because of demand. and we do take suggestions for those who did ask. And we had some really good ideas those who decided to give us some. Also you will see what we came up with on the express...

_The bathrobe idea really made us laugh and proper got us thinking... but we aren't saying anything yet..._

That was a quick but in from sally. Oh and we do not own Harry potter. _Unfortunately_ -nudges Sally out of the way- Remember sally I am the writer you are the drawer and co- ideas host so sod of already -_sobs- **I know when I am not wanted **_**-_walks away-_**

_Sally... **SALLY**... oh well we will be friends by the end of break._

_Here is the next chapter..._

_**This is after Ron goes by floo powder & Hagrid took Harry back to Diagon Ally.**_

**Chapter 2-First Impressions**

'Harry! Harry! Over her!' A voice cut through Hagrids ranting. Harry looked up to see Hermione Granger, and a girl he didn't know, standing on the marble white steps too Gringotts. She ran down to meet Hagrid and Harry, her bushy brown hair swinging wildly behind her. The girl presumably Annabelle Granger, pursued at a much slower pace. She had pale face with startlingly blue eyes ringed in black. Her straight black hair lined with electric blue was tied up with, if Harry's memory surfed him rightly, a crocodile clip. She wore scruffy jeans that were ripped at the knees, a plain figure hugging white t-shirt and a black leather jacket. Her eyes, Harry noticed, seemed to bore into his. Harry stared back and his eyes started too water until at the last moment Annabelle looked away, a smile playing on her lips.

'Harry! I was worried sick! Harry felt the breath being knocked out of him as Hermione gave Harry a bone-crushin hug.

'Urr Hermione-... your- crushing me,' Harry chocked. Hermione let go looking guilty. He looked at Annie leaning against a wall. She was tapping her toe to some imaginary beat, humming along to a song that had been pumping out loudly from the earphones. It was almost mezmerising. He'd noticed that about her. She was constantly moving. Whether it was tapping her toe to tossing her hair. She moved to her own beat. Her life beat.

It took a while for her to realise she had an audience. She pressed the stop button on a little chuck. as her jacket Shifted. Harry noticed that the CD player itself was attached to her jeans, floated in what looked like a giant flouting bubble. Annie saw what he was looking at.

'Buublehead Charm,' she explained, 'stupid thing kept mucking up. So the bloke in that ice cream shop told me to use the charm,' her voice was soft. Harry could tell that she could look after herself. Underneath all the gentleness was a thread of steal.

'This is my sister Annabelle. But everyone calls her Annie,' Hermione introduced her sister. Annie stuck out her hand. Harry shook it, 'I'm Harry Potter. Her touch was gentle and her hands were soft. Annie's hands were trembling slightly. Neither would let go. Finally Annie slide her hand out until the hand shake was nothing more than a touch at the fingertips. Harry looked at her palm that was facing up. On it was a triquetrus (charmed sign) that looked like it had been burned on years back and now it was just a scar.

'it's just a scar. I've had it for as long as I can remember!'

Harry shook his head wondering how she had kept it secret so long...

'Thank you,' She answered. And leaned on tiptoe to kiss him on the cheek. Her lips scaracely touching his cheek. Then it was gone. They turned to watch a sea of red heads come down the ally.

'How did she keep it secret so long?' Harry wondered, 'Then again maybe she didn't?...'


	3. Diagon Alley

**Hey people... i soppose Sally'll say something about never forgiving me ever again. But that's just like her. She'll forget by next week but what can i say. She is right i have been banned from the computer for a month becuase i used up all the ink for my dads printer. But we will update as soon as it is possible. We really enjoyed the reviews. Especially from our regulars. it does mean a lot to me. we got 145 hits but only 11 reviews and most of them are from regulars... Why will no one review. Reviewers are the reason we started this thing so if we don't get 7 more reviews than i wont update till i do. Sorry for those who really wanted the chapters but you'll have to review if you want it.**

_So hey people and all our fans, Annie and me are now friends again but I will never forgive what she said to me. Anyways please note that she writes the stories and I type them up because Annie is strictly banned from the computer, I deeply feel sorry for her but she goes to the school's internet or she tells me to type it up. That doesn't mean it will effect when the stories will be updated so don't get your hopes down. I hope you like the new chapter.We're thinking ofaddinga Prologue. What do you Think?but I hope you like it and review it, and drop in your comments it shows us you care and we will continue our work for the story. And it also helps us continue the stories including your ideas so WRITE YOUR REVIEWS NOW!_

_**DISCLAIMER: WE DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER ALTHOUGH WE WISHED WE HAD!**_

**Chapter 3- Type title here**

Annie and Ginny eyed each other. 'Annie this is Ginny Weasley. Ginny, this is Annabelle, my sister,' Hermione said tentivly over the howling silence. Annabelle and Ginny stuck their hands to shake each other's, as their hands touched, they both smiled at each other. The silence broke.

'Cute jeans,' Annie complimented her referring to Ginny's patched, worn out jeans. The ends were ripped and frayed. Annie bent down and pulled at the strings. Making it even more frayed.

'Perfect!' she said surveying her; 'Actually,' she pulled a hair band out of her back pocket. She tugged her hair into a messy ponytail, 'There!' Mr and Mrs Weasley who had been profoundly thanking Hagrid for finding him turned to Harry.

'Harry, we did hope you did only go a grate to far. Molly's been worried.'

'Of course I was worried,' Mrs Weasley interjected, 'you could have been anywhere. Look at the state of you,' Mrs Weasley pulled a clothes brush out of her bag and got to work as Mr Weasley repaired Harry's glasses.

'See you all at Hogwarts' Hagrid striding away.

Harry hastily told the Weasleys of his time in knock turn Alley.

'On how I'd love to get Lucius Malfoy for something,' Mr Weasley said at the end,

'You had better be careful Arthur. That family is trouble,' Mrs Weasley snapped.

'Oh so you think I can't handle him?' Said an indignant Mr Weasley.

Mr Weasley caught sight of the Grangers. He blabbed excitedly,

'Look at the Muggle money. Oh, we must have a drink!'

Meanwhile, lagging behind where Fred George, Ron and Ginny Weasley, Hermione and Annie Granger and Harry Potter having their own conversation. Started rather strangely by Annie.

'Ain't Lucius Malfoy's kid. On what's his name?' She said pointing at Hermione, 'Dracula, Drakna, Drakn, Drake, Dray…?' Annie guessed as the others laughed. Annie noticed, much to her distaste that the Weasley Hermione fancied, Ron, was keeping an eye on her. And standing too close.

Annie edged closer to Hermione.

Ron followed until………………….

Annie jabbed her index finger into his chest and kept it there.

'Listen McDonald or whatever your name is. You come any closer, I will rip that nose right a way from them freckles,' She snapped. Ron gulped.

The twins were laughing their heads off.

'Shame Ron getting told by a girl. A younger one at that,' Fred laughed clutching a howling George. Ron turned bright red. Annie took pity on him and decided to change the subject. Asw only she could do. She clutched the earphone and let off a series of very rude words. The group stared at her.

'What,' she yelped,'There's something called free speech you know!'

'Hey Madam Malkins is having a sale,' Ginny said over the silence.

'That is just so random,' Annie gasped laughing with Hermione.

'But do you want to come. You know your first bit of witch Shopping,' Ginny ignored Mrs. Weasley calling her.

'Fine then. Lets go,' Annie looped her arm around Ginny's and they marched off towards Madam Malkins.

'Back by 12:00,' Mrs Weasley called.

'Whatever,' Maddy replied.

'Annabelle,' Mrs Granger warned.

'12:3o,' Annie yelled before running out to meet a retreating Ginny.

**Okay That's done. We got another thing for you lot. What kind of music do you think she likes?**

**a) Rock b) R&B c) all music**

**we were kind of hoping for all music. That way it fits with how we think the story aught to go...**

**There'll be a lot of music during her time at Hogwarts...**

**cio**

**xxannie bhp & **_sallybhp_**xx**


	4. what?

**I know i havn't added any chapters to this for a really long time and my parents have given up trying to stop me from posting stories YAY**

**I havn't got any of my updates so i'm starting from scratch and i still need your ideas to get me rollimg again**

**So i hope you enjoy and please review because it will encorouge me to write more..**

**I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER!!! **

**  
**

**Chapter 3- "What?"**

Harry dragged his trolley closer to the barrier but couldn't see it properly because a whole group of school kids were crowded around it.

Ron watched standing slightly behind harry, 'why don't they just hurry up,' he moaned after two minutes had passed and they still hadn't moved. Harry noticed a girl wipe at her face and sniffle slightly before a boy who was slightly older then her wrapped her in a hug, 'what the…,' Ron had obviously seen the girl too.

Then Harry heard a voice from the middle of the crowd that made him grin, 'Annie. Hurry up and say goodbye we have to go already,' he could just make out Hermione's hair next to the barrier.

'Hermione, hey, Hermione,' he called waving his arm in the air to grab her attention. She glanced over a smiled. Hermione shoved someone out of her way and made her way over towards them.

'What's all that about,' Ron asked.

'My sister's fan club,' Hermione grinned, 'they have come to say goodbye and we cannot escape because the barrier will not open in such plain view of muggles. Sure enough it looked like a girl with pitch black and electric blue hair was the centre of all the attention. Suddenly, as if she had sensed Harry looking at her, Annabelle Granger looked straight at harry with her piercing eyes. Head cocked slightly she seemed to be reading something in his face.

She looked away again, 'I've gotta go now you guys or I'll miss my train,' she called loudly into the crowd.' There were heaving groans and lots of hugs and tears before the crowd left slowly. Finally Harry could see Annie - or more importantly what she was wearing. Her hair was let loose today and reached just passed her shoulders and her face was free of makeup apart from her trademark black eyeliner. She wore a shirt ra ra skirt and black dolly shoes with bits if ribbon that was tied into bows mid thigh. Annie wore a tight black tee-shirt that went so low it made Harry redden slightly.

'When you've stopped looking at my cleavage Potter,' Annie greeted him quietly.

Harry jerked back to reality with an embarrassing twitch and looked back at her face. He'd expected a scowl but was surprised to see that all that was there was faint amusement.

'Err-Hey,' Harry answered.

'Potter,' she greeted him with a nod, 'Weasley.' Ron replied quickly.

Annie ignored their replies and turned to Hermione, 'Can we go now. I wanna get a decent seat on the train. In other words a compartment for me, myself and I,' Hermione gave her a Look, 'And of course my smart, beautiful sister,' she added hastily. She saw Ginny walking towards them, 'and my friend, Ginerva Weasley,' she finished.

'Hey Annie,' Ginny greeted her.

'Wassup Weaslette,' Annie answered and gave her a hug. Ginny seemed shocked but covered it quickly and only Annie saw. She slung her arm across the girls shoulders and led her away, 'Girls can hug each other as friends,' Annie murmured after they were a good way away. If anyone else had said that Ginny would have been offended but Annie said it in such a way that Ginny couldn't feel offended. It was like she was just a sister that was being guided by another.

'Let's get onto the train,' Ginny replied. Annie grinned and they headed back towards their parents to say goodbye.

'So you don't have _any_ girls in your family,' Annie asked throwing a whole load of Bertie Bott's Every Flavor beans into her mouth.

Ginny tried not to let any of her amusement show on her face in case it gave the game away. She caught Hermione's eye and looked away quickly, 'No, apart from my mum, Aunt Muriel and I _think _our ghoul's a she…,'

Before Annie could reply Hermione heaved a great sigh, 'Where have Ron and harry got to.'

'I dunno,' Ginny murmured in a low voice. Though they hadn't acknowledged it out loud all three of them were worried about Ron and harry. Not so much Annie to be honest but the other two were. The boys had been right behind them as they prepared to go into the barrier but then they'd disappeared. In the rush they hadn't really been missed until half an hour into the train journey.

Annie rolled her eyes and looked out of the window in boredom,' they're fine. Don't worry abo…,'

'What,' Hermione asked quickly wondering why Annie had trailed off.

'Go get Fred and George,' Annie said sharply. Hermione recognized her tone of voice and hurried doff to get then without asking any questions.

'What's wrong,' Ginny asked.

'Wait till Fred and George get here,' Annie muttered still focusing on a blue patch on the horizon.

'What's wrong Annie,' Fred or George asked.

'_Please _tell me you don't own a blue Ford Anglia,' Annie asked.

The twins pressed their faces closer to the window and gazed intently at the same thing as Annie was, 'what the-,'

**I hope you enjoyed that and i know nothngs really happening but i'll need a few weeks to get back into my stride.**

**I love you all loads so pleas review otherwise i'll feel like noones reading**

**lots of love**

**xxanniexx  
**


	5. they're not exactly on the train

**I'm sorry it took more than a week to update but i couldn't figuire out why the website wouldn't accept this document till i realised that the new windows 2007 saves it's documents as docx instead of the usual doc so i couldn't update till now and i'm really sorry!!!!**

**I don't know what happened my story was popular before but no even though i got quite a few hits i don't get any reviews!! So please review just so i know that people are reading it!  
**

**  
Chapter 4 **

'Bloody Hell,' Fred gaped.

'That's our car,' George yelped.

There was a shocked silence until, 'Harry and Ron,' Hermione moaned and collapsed onto the chair.

'That's them?' Ginny frowned.

'They're not exactly on the train,' George sneered at her.

'Are they,' Fred continued. Though they spoke harshly their faces were twisted in identical but still peculiar expressions.

'Oh, they're going to be in _so _much trouble,' Hermione groaned.

However, Annie found it all quite entertaining, 'I suppose I underestimated them,' she admitted grinning slightly at them.

Hermione's eyes widened in disbelief, 'they could get _expelled_,' she hissed at Annie.

'Oh come on,' Annie scoffed in reply, 'It's _The Boy Who Lived_ and _Arthur Weasley's Youngest Son_.'

Before Hermione could reply, Fred butted in, 'Harry, I can understand if he gets off. But Ron, the fact he's a Weasley is worst for him, we're blood traitors remember?'

'Don't diss your own blood for God's Sake,' Annie scolded him, '1-The Weasleys are one of the nicest pure-bloods left. 2-You're dad is one of the only people who's got a crap job but is more respected than the Minister of magic. 3- Three Quarters of the Ministry owe your dad favors because he saved their backsides from prison.4- Charlie Weasley is the best Quidditch Captain to ever grace Hogwarts. 5- Bill Weasley, Head Boy and he got the highest marks ever in Care of Magical Creatures. 6- Percy Weasley, smartest swot in Hog-,'

'Please, Please no more,' Fred begged, 'I beg of you! No more.'

'Okay, I'll just skip straight to Ron,' Annie replied, 'he saved the Philosopher's Stone at the age of eleven,' she turned to look at Ginny, 'And Ginny… I don't think we'll have to wait very long.'

'They're not going to get away with this,' Hermione reminded them, 'If we could see them then how many other people can,' she pointed out. They rushed back to the window but the cloud had covered them all up.

'I think we should just forget it,' Ginny spoke up finally, 'we can't do anything about it and we're worrying about nothing. It was obviously they're last resort to come by the car. Ron can't even drive it properly. So there isn't really any point worrying about it until we get to Hogwarts,' she then abruptly stopped as if shy, glanced at Annie before sitting down on her seat and scribbling in her diary.

Fred and George glanced at each other and turned to leave.

Annie glanced at Hermione sitting wringing her hands and Ginny writing in her diary, 'Don't leave me,' she called. Fred and George turned to look at her in unison. Annie jerked her head towards Ginny and Hermione and the raised her eyebrow. They looked at her. Annie stared back refusing to be intimidated. 'I'll go get Lee,' Fred said and walked out the carriage.

George pulled out some sweets in a bright red wrapper and 'WARNING' written in bold black writing, 'Want some,' he asked as if testing her.

'Age before beauty,' she looked at him pointedly.

Harry and Ron stood in front of the portrait with no idea what the password was. They heard light footsteps coming up slowly behind them.

'You are the _thickest_ rule breakers I have ever seen, heard of or dreamt about,' Annie greeted them.

'Well Hello to you to,' Harry replied deadpan.

'I mean come on you guys only set off _8_ hours ago and you caused such a fuss you end up in the evening news that was published 2 hours go,' she continued as if Harry hadn't spoken, 'Besides why a _Ford Anglia?_ Why couldn't you have at least used a decent car?'

'We were a bit stuck for choice,' Ron grunted.

Harry watched as Annie just grinned at him and leant against the wall just smiling at them. He knew exactly what she wanted, to rile him and Ron up, and would have turned the tables if it weren't for the fact that he was so tired. As it were he just decided to ignore her and try and get the password off her so they could get in as soon as possible.

'What's the password,' Harry asked.

'Now now Harry. That would take the fun out of everything,' Annie wagged a finger at him.

'I can't be bothered to play your games Annie,' Harry felt his eyes droop.

Annie looked at him. She _really _looked at him. It was as if she was seeing something behind his eyes. Suddenly she sighed, 'Why'd you do it,' she asked finally.

Harry felt relieved that they were getting actually getting somewhere, 'That's the thing the barrier closed on us,' he explained.

'What time was it,' Harry noticed that she didn't question that how the barrier could have been closed.

'Before eleven,' Harry assured her.

'You know that only magical creatures that aren't human can close off the barrier early,' she said to harry as if the words had a hidden meaning before turning to the portrait, saying the password and heading into the Common Room. Harry turned to Ron to ask for his opinion on what Annie had just said but his eyes were closed and he was breathing deeply. Harry sighed and shook him awake.

**I'm going to ask your opinions about things just like i used to and i want to ask this:**

**How do you think Annie and Draco Malfoy should first meet**

**a-he bullies hermione, ginny and the gang after school **

**b-Annie wanders around the school during the night and they meet**

**c- he calls annie a mudblood and she beats him up**

**d - any other ideas are perfectly welcome**

**Annie meeting Draco is in the next chapter so you have to review in the next couple of days to get your idea in so still have time to get the chapter done by next week**

**lots of love**

**xxanniexx  
**


	6. why are you wearing a bathrobe,!

**A/N- Hey!!!**

**I realised that i said that i would have Draco and Annie meeting in this chapter but i realised that I requested an idea for a chapter before that and then Completely forgot!!!! SO I'm sorry But you all will have to wait for the next one**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Harry Potter becuase if I did i would sack the directer of the of the 3rd Film becuse he sucked at it!!!!!!!!! ( Soz if i Insulted anyone)**

**Chapter 5-'Why are you wearing a bath robe,'**

Harry heard scuffling downstairs and seeing as he couldn't sleep he decided to go down. He threw on his school robes over his pajamas and went down the stairs towards the common room. The Boy Who Lived was surprised to see someone, a girl judging by the amount of hair, lying… on… the… floor…

Harry rushed forward… and tripped over a leg. Flustered and slightly embarrassed Harry looked sideways from the floor to see Annie looking at him, her mouth quirked.

'Morning, Harry,' Annie grinned, 'Bit early isn't it,' she commented as Harry got up. Annie was in box splits, with her upper body pressed against the floor.

He stared her incredulously, 'How do you do that?'

Annie lifted her body up to look at him. Smiling still, she grabbed the feet at either side of her and bought them together at the ankles, bought them close together… flapped her knees up and down. Harry stared at her trying to figure out what she was doing.

'Karate exercises,' As usual, it seemed as if Annie could read his mind.

'How long have you been doing Karate,' Harry asked, genuinely interested.

'Since I was six,' Annie answered, 'since I first started showing signs of delinquency,' she joked.

Harry couldn't think of a reply but couldn't and decided to change the subject, Where's the CD player.'

'Upgraded it to an MP3 but I reckon the bubblehead charm was too weak for all the magic round here,' Harry almost choked when Annie pulled her left foot onto her right thigh and her right foot onto her left thigh, and then placed and arm on either side of herself and pushed of the ground. Perfectly balanced, she grinned at him, 'weird looking isn't it.'

'Um yeah, kind of,' he admitted. They collapsed into silence. Annie suddenly got up, shook herself out and then flopped into an armchair.

'D'you want me to show you round,' Harry was surprised to find the words coming out of his mouth, 'Well as much as I know of the castle. It's kind of big. In fact it's huge and I doubt anyone knows there way round completely. Well, perhaps apart from the Weasley twins. And even then they've-'

'Shut Up Harry,' Annie butted into his babbling, 'I'll go get dressed.' Standing gracefully, she turned up the stairs to the girls' dormitories.

By the time Harry was dressed properly and went downstairs. He gaped at her. Annie stared straight back at him wearing the normal uniform except instead of normal robe she was wearing…

'Why, are you wearing a bath robe over your uniform,' Harry asked.

'Still a robe,' she shrugged, 'you coming or not.'

'McGonagall is going to kill you,' harry tried not to imagine what McGonagall would do to him if he escorted Annie to breakfast dressed in bathrobe.

'You mean she's going to kill you,' Annie read his mind again.

'Please believe me Annie. If you have any intention of surviving your first day ay Hogwarts you'd go back to your dorm and change into school robes.'

'These are my school robes,' Annie contradicted.

'Please,' he begged not even bothering with dignity. His tended to disappear around Annie. She stared at him intently before running back in her normal school robes.

'Happy now,' she snarled.

Harry surveyed her. Fitted blouse with sleeves that went just passed her elbows. Her tie was incredibly short in the way he's seen some of the kids into muggle fashions were. Grey skirt was slightly shorter than necessary but, hey, it wasn't his place to judge. And most importantly her school robes.

'When, you've finished eyeing me up,' Annie interrupted irritably.

'Yeah, we'd better get moving if you want me to show you a decent bit of the castle,' Harry said.

'I wasn't holding us up,' Annie pointed out. Choosing to ignore her, Harry headed to the portrait hole. Once outside, Annie for some reason slipped her arm through Harry's. Slightly flustered Harry showed her round.

**A/N- Please review because it seems that loads of people are reading it but none reviews.. so please i beg you to review!!!!!!!!!!!!**


	7. What did you call my sister?

**Honestly! I'm really sorry for taking forever to update and i know a lot of youa re probably mad at me. I notice that i'm no longer on anyones favourites which makes me feel really guilty. I hope this makes it up to you all. And I'll try to review more often. Hope you enjoy!**

'I swear, she was going to wear a bathrobe. A bathrobe to classes, she was going to wear,' Harry told Hermione and Ron at the end of lessons for the day, 'can you imagine what McGonagall would have said to us if we let her. Forget us, you, Hermione, she would have killed you.'

To his surprise, Hermione laughed. Loudly, she giggled, 'You didn't believe her, did you? Ha ha, honestly Harry, if she was at Primary School she would have pulled a stunt like that but not here. She's not _that_ silly.'

'She was going to. She was really going to wear the damn robe,' Harry insisted.

'I'm sure it looked like that,' Hermione spoke as if Harry was a toddler who was insisting that the moon was made of cheese. Well that's what Harry thought.

'Hey I'm not a toddler that's insisting the moon is made of cheese,' Harry protested.

'What are you on about,' Ron asked, bemused.

'She,' he pointed fiercely at Hermione,' was talking at me like I 'm a toddler that's insisting the moon is made of cheese.'

'She has a name Harry and I'd prefer that you use it. That's why I have it,' Hermione requested politely, realizing that Harry was just frustrated with Annie.

'I don't really think that the name of a muggle-born, know-it-all, witch wannabe is very important,' Harry heard a voice drawl from his right.

He whirled round to face the speaker head-on and whipped out his wand, 'What do you want Malfoy, apart for a hex and/or a jinx cast up your fat arse,' he glared at Malfoy furiously.

'Don't worry yourself Potter, with trying to live up to such a flimsy threat. You and I both know that you're too much of a goody-two-shoes to go against the rules. Don't you have the most perfect sidekicks? Goody-Two-Shoes, Know-It-All and of course, Goody-Two-Shoes' blood traitor wannabe,' Crabbe and Goyle laughed dutifully.

'Fuck off Malfoy,' Ron tried to get to Malfoy but instinctively Harry grabbed his arm and the back of his robes.

'You didn't hack it much better Malfoy. Ron and I aren't sidekicks but at least we have a few brain cells. Scratch that. At least we have _something _inside our skulls,' Hermione replied blithely, helping Harry keep a hold of Ron.

'Ever heard of manners, Granger. Mudbloods shouldn't speak in front of their superior-' Malfoy snapped before a figure lunged on him and threw him to floor where it proceeded to punch Malfoy.

'Annie,' shrieked Hermione reaching to grab the arm of the figure. Sure enough, Harry noticed the black and electric blue hair of the girl. Hermione managed to grab hold of Annie's robes but she twisted away, however, the message must have got through to her as she got up. With a snarl she reached down and pulled Malfoy up by his hair and pushed him face first against the wall.

'What did you say to my sister,' she growled at Malfoy, banging him against the wall.

'The truth hurts, doesn't it,' Malfoy grunted through his bloody nose. Annie grabbed his arm and twisted it against his back. The white haired boy twisted in pain.

'What did you say to my sister, you fucker,' Annie snarled quietly with her lips pressed against Malfoy's ear. Her warm breath made him shiver.

'Miss Granger,' a voice barked. Hermione jumped around not realizing that the voice meant someone else.

'Miss _Annabelle _Granger,' Snape repeated angrily.

Annie turned around with a smile on her face, surprisingly, 'Yes Professor,' she said brightly.

'Let go of Mr. Malfoy,' Snape shouted angrily, his face paling madly.

'Of course sir,' Annie brightly spoke again. She let go of Malfoy and knocked his feet out from under him so he fell to the floor. Snape reached down and pulled Malfoy back up. Surveying him quickly Snape grabbed Goyle and told the gorilla to take Malfoy to the Hospital Wing.

He then grabbed Annie by her upper arm tightly. Harry winced at how tight she was being gripped, 'We are going to see Professor Dumbledore. You will not get away with assaulting another student.'

'Does that include teachers,' Annie asked gaily. Harry gaped. Did she really say she would beat up Snape?

'What do you mean, Granger,' Snape whirled her round.

'Are teachers allowed to assault students,' she asked, looking Snape straight in the eye.

'Now why would you ask something like that,' Snape replied in a dangerously quiet voice.

Refusing to be put off, Annie said, 'It's just that you're holding my arm pretty hard. I'm sure it'll leave a bruise,' Annie told him with an eyebrow raised. Snape released her arm with such speed it was comical. _(Even teachers have to follow regulations)_ Harry grinned. Annie laughed blatantly, however, at him.

'40 points from Gryffindor,' Snape snapped.

'Why ever for, sir,' Annie feigned shock. In reply Snape grabbed her arm again to lead her to Dumbledore. But before he could drag her away Annie glanced pointedly at his hand grasping her arm. Instead of letting go, the Professor tightened considerably, 'You were resisting,' he hissed.

'What? Resisting arrest? I didn't resist anything,' Annie cocked an eyebrow.

Snape paused for a second having no idea what Annie was going on about but then he recovered, grabbed the front of her robes and led her away. Before turning the corner, she turned around and winked in their direction.

Ron turned on Hermione, 'How is_ she _is related to _you_,' he asked. Harry forgot to point out that she was adopted.

**Yay!! Wew got a bit of action going. No worries people i'll get the story going faster from now!! And I'll go even faster if you all review!!! hint hint - lil purple box down there By the Way if any of you have time and like high school musical or zelda (which rulels i'll have you know) then please check out xxxPrincessJololaxxx or mzdarkstar. There are really good writers and i'm sure you'll love thier stories!**

**lozza lav**

**xxbluehyperpixiexx  
**


	8. It's a sweet that begins with sh'

**This chapter is dedicated to xKieriax for adding me to her alerts list**

**Hey I'm back with my next chapter. I'm slight;y dissappointed with the lack of reviews so please leave one if you view this chapet, even if it's only one word!!**

**Enjoy!!!**

**DISCLAIMER: don't own never will much as id love to**

**Chapter 7-** **'It's a sweet that begins with a 'sh'**

Annabelle glared at Snape and made her decision in a split second, a trademark bad habit. She dug her heels into the floor and bought Snape to an abrupt and sudden halt.

Snape turned and stared at her, 'It's really undignifying to look like I need assistance walking, Professor,' Annabelle looked at him intently, hoping that she didn't look like she was glaring. She gave him a moment to reply. But when he didn't she walked quickly past him towards Dumbledore's office. Stopping, outside the Gargoyle she waited for Snape to catch up.

'I bet it's a sweet that begins with a 'sh',' she interrupted before Snape could say anything.

'I beg your pardon Granger,' Snape gaped at her.

'The password, to Professor Dumbledore's office,' Annie explained watching Snape closely.

'Now, why do you think that Miss Granger,' Snape said quietly watching Annabelle. Annabelle noted that he was being politer now.

Hiding a grin she said, 'Well last year, after the whole philosopher's stone thing, Professor Dumbledore told Harry Potter, that he really likes sweets. And just now your lips were preparing to say a 'sh' sound.'

Snape made a sound before turning back to the gargoyle guarding Professor Dumbledore's office.

'You are just as much of a know-it-all as your sister,' Snape commented, 'Sherbet Lemon.'

The turning stair began to creep up towards the office; Annie stepped smartly ahead of Snape. She was careful not to let her awe show.

Professor Dumbledore set behind his large desk and looked straight at Annabelle. Annie looked right back fighting the urge to look down shamefully. _I was in the right. I did nothing wrong. I was in the right. I did nothing wrong, _she chanted to herself.

'Good Afternoon,' Professor Dumbledore greeted her quietly, 'To what do I owe the pleasure?'

'Professor Snape, sir,' Annie was careful to keep her voice neutral and turned to Snape, blatantly telling him to go first.

'I caught Miss Granger assaulting another student,' Snape told Dumbledore.

Professor Dumbledore turned back to Annie, who had taken the opportunity to settle down into a chair, 'Which student,' Professor Dumbledore asked not making it clear who he was asking.

'Malfoy,' Annabelle stated as Snape said, 'it was unprovoked attack on Mr. Malfoy.'

Annabelle made a decision quickly, and knew exactly what she was going to do. If it worked then maybe…

'Why don't we give Miss. Granger a chance to explain for herself what happened,' Dumbledore scolded Snape gently, 'Was it an unprovoked attack on Mr. Malfoy?'

Annie gave Snape an intense glare warning him keep quiet, 'I suppose it was, If you don't count being stuck-up as provoking a kick-up the backside,' Annie shrugged to the Professor in a way that couldn't be considered rude. It wasn't exactly neutral either. Annie needed to make sure that it was obvious she was covering for Malfoy without making it seem so obvious that she knew that they knew what she was doing.

Dumbledore caught on straight away, 'Are you sure there was no motive behind you hurting Mr. Malfoy?'

'Yes Professor,' Annie answered guessing that Dumbledore could see right through her. Her eyes begged him not to mention anything.

'I see,' Dumbledore nodded gently and turned back to Snape, 'seeing as Mr. Malfoy is from your house Professor Snape, I believe that it is only fair that you choose what form Miss Granger's punishment is to take.'

'Miss. Granger, you will be having detention with me every day at 7 o'clock for the next month, from tomorrow,' Snape didn't look at her; he seemed to prefer staring blankly over her right shoulder.

'Miss Granger, Would you wait outside the door for a moment while I speak to your Professor. I will call you back in once I am ready for you,' Dumbledore asked. Annie tugged at the fingerless gloves she used to cover her scar before leaving. She didn't notice Professor Dumbledore watch her hands as she left.

'Miss. Granger was not quite speaking truthfully, was she Severus,' Dumbledore asked Snape after he sat down.

'She may have been, Professor,' Severus wasn't going to get Draco into trouble if he could help it. Granger's behavior was odd, if not disconcerting but Draco had higher priority to him.

'Severus, we both know that Malfoy provoked her somehow or other and I do believe that you are being unduly harsh in your punishment for her,' Severus' head snapped up, was the Professor questioning his judgment? 'However I asked you to remain in here to discuss something else. I would like you to use the detentions you have with Annabelle Granger to look at her palms.'

Her palms, Snape thought, oh, the weird gloves, 'I see, Professor. Is there anything I should be looking for specifically?' he asked.

'Annabelle has a scar, according to the other Miss. Granger that faded as she got older but it's healing process seems to be reversing since Annabelle received her Hogwarts letter,' Dumbledore told him.

'So eventually she'll have to face the magic that created it all over again,' Snape guessed.

'Yes, the magic she had to fight the night her parents were attacked by Voldemort,' Dumbledore agreed, 'I see. Do you know what caused her scar the first time,' Snape asked.

'The only person who knows is her,' Dumbledore had begun to speak rather quietly.

'Do you know how long before she has to experience the curse again,' Snape matched his tones. Dumbledore shook his head gently before getting up to let Annie back in. She fell into the room swearing.

'Miss. Granger your language,' Dumbledore admonished her.

'Sorry Professor,' Annie apologised quickly.

'What's wrong,' Dumbledore held his hand out for the IPod.

'I forgot about the magic in school and tried to listen to my IPod,' Annie explained.

'You should have said Miss. Granger,' Dumbledore pointed his wand at the IPod making it glow a bright aqua green before returning it to her.

'I won't be able to charge it, Professor,' she elucidated.

'It runs on magic now,' you will not need to charge it. If you're out in the muggle world, keep it close to your wand for five minutes to charge it again Miss. Granger.' Dumbledore told her.

'Annie sir, and thank you,' Annabelle replied.

'You're welcome Annie. Ensure you watch your temper from now,' Dumbledore ushered her and Professor Snape out the door.

**I Hope you enjoyed it... I would know if you reviewed...**

**So Annie's sucking up to Snape. Will she get far? **

**Does anyone have anything they want to particaularly see hapeen because i'll see if i can work it in.**


	9. Proper Technique and Ennunciation

**Finally I got a review!!!! I'm so happy!!!! I know I'm pathetic... But you know, people look but don't review hint**

**I do hope you enjoy. And give me a review so i know you do.**

**Disclaimer - If you thought i owned this... I love you but, honestly...  
**

**Chapter 8-****'Proper Technique and**** Enunciation****'**

Annie spared Snape only a quick glance before walking down the staircase, Snape following only a breath behind. Annie decided to walk straight to her next lesson, transfiguration, as she couldn't see anyone in the corridors. Even as she realized she had no idea where she was, she continued marching purposefully down random corridors and up revolving stair cases.

It was while she was waiting for a staircase to return, that Snape asked, 'do you know where you are going Miss Granger?'

'No sir,' Annabelle answered.

'What is your next lesson,' Snape asked in a clipped tone.

'Transfiguration, 'Annie matched his tone.

'I'll take you there, I have no lesson next,' Snape marched quickly ahead leaving Annie struggling to keep up though she tried hard to not show it.

To help her keep up she started singing quietly along with her iPod, 'If you see us in the club, you'll be acting real nice. If you see us on the floor you'll be watching all night. We're her to work my body-'

'What are you saying Granger,' Snape snapped.

Anne grinned, this wasn't going exactly to plan, but if she had to loosen him up a little…, 'singing sir. Muggle song, it's really big at the moment, 'she started singing loudly, 'just speak up and stop that mumbling I don't think you're getting clear sitting on the top. It's hard to here you from way up there. I saw you trying to act cute on T.V, just let me clear the air. I missed you on the charts last week, damn that's right you wasn't there! If the sexy's left then why's everybody on my shit-'

'Excuse me Miss Granger,' Snape asked but Annie continued regardless, 'Don't … on me just because you didn't come up with it. So if you see us in the club go on the other way-'

'I have asked you once; do not make me ask you again!' Snape yelled.

'Sorry Sir. The song kinda gets to you,' Anne replied with a cheeky grin. It was going completely wrong!!

Snape completely ignored her, 'Sir, I haven't been in your lesson yet. I've heard it's really hard.'

'Potions is quite simple to those who are not complete imbeciles,' Snape replied.

'Yeah, but is it a hard subject,' Annie asked again.

'You are either, terrible or brilliant,' Snape answered.

'You must be really clever then, I mean if you're teaching it and everything,' Annie glanced up at him.

'If you are attempting to flatter me, Miss Granger, It is not working,' Snape looked at her closely.

'Call me Annabelle at least, Miss Granger reminds me to much of Hermione,' Annie with a tinge of annoyance on Hermione. A twinge of regret at talking like this about Hermione ran through her. She'd deal with that later, for now she had things to do.

'Oh, really,' Snape replied carefully.

'She's only been here a year and all the teachers. Everyone's going to expect me to be as good as her. You know, with my nose always in books and stuff. From what I know about magic there's only so much you can learn. The rest is just gut instinct. It's like with my wand. On the train she had a go at me for getting the technique wrong to this spell. Wingardium leviosa is meant to be done with a swish and flick, but my wand prefers it if is swish really quickly and loop it round to the flick. I did it the exactly the way she asked me to and it didn't do anything. She just said I was pronouncing it wrong, 'In fact when Annie had explained it to her, Hermione had totally understood, ' What does it matter anyway, so long as I know the proper technique and enunciation. My wand does the spell I ask it to. My wand is a part of me, she change it and force it to do something it doesn't want to do,' they had stopped without realizing.

'This is your lesson Annabelle,' Snape told her giving her a strange look before walking away.

Annie walked calmly into her lesson and to her desk ignoring Professor McGonagall before letting the grin plaster her face.

**So now she's getting started on Snape. Your choice wheter it works so let me know!**

** lozza lav**

**xxbluehyperpixiexx  
**


	10. With You There's Always A Plan

**Yep, that's right I am back. And this story will now have a plot. FINALLY!! This story was so random before, going all over the place but i'm forcing it back on track and hopefully things will go better now**

**DISCLAIMER: ****Harry Potter belongs to J. K Rowling**

**Chapter 8-**** "Because with you there's always a plan!"**

'How much trouble did you get into?' Hermione cornered her as soon Annie ducked into the Common Room.

'God Hermione! Stalk people much,' Annie rolled her eyes exaggeratedly and sauntered towards the armchairs and stood right in front of one of her fellow first year who was currently occupying it. The girl ignored her. Annie stood there like a furious statue. Sighing heavily the girl finally turned to her expectantly. 'Move,' Annie hissed. Insulted, the girl tried to stare Annie down. Except staring matches were Annie's game, she glared at the girl with a snarl pasted on her face. Eventually, the girl rolled her eyes in loathing and flounced away without a word to Ron whom she had earlier been talking animatedly to.

'What was that all about,' Ron murmured to Harry. He didn't reply.

'Slag,' Annie hissed after the girl.

'Annabelle,' Hermione admonished in a shocked voice.

'Don't start on my Hermione. I was just in detention with Snape,' Annie looked at her sister with her face warped into a depressed grimace. She flopped into a chair.

'Lay off her Hermione,' Harry said sympathetically remembering a number of his detentions with the Potions Master.

'How much trouble did you get into,' Hermione asked.

'Detention everyday for a month,' Annie replied with a twisted grin.

'You wouldn't have aggravated Snape unless you wanted to. So what's the plan?' Hermione looked down at Annie.

'No plan,' Annie looked away from Hermione guiltily.

'Let me get this straight. You,' Ron pointed at Annie with and amazed face, 'get yourself into detention with Snape- on purpose?'

'She did.' Hermione answered for Annie, 'And I want to know why!' Hermione looked close to furious.

Ron looked at Harry with wide eyes and mouthed cookoo and traced round his temple with a finger to punctuate.

'What does everything have to be a plan with you Hermione,' she snapped at her sister.

Hermione tensed, 'Because with you there's always a plan Annabelle! And I am NOT letting you get yourself into trouble‼‼'

'I need him.'

'FOR WHAT‼‼' Hermione screamed. Harry shot back into his chair and shared a Look with Ron. He looked as worried as Harry felt. They'd never seen Hermione so angry.

'For stuff,' Annie stated in low voice as she became aware that most of the people in the common room was watching them interestedly. Hermione glared back at her wanting a proper answer. Annie jerked her head to one side indicating she wanted to continue the conversation in private. Annie stalked upstairs with Hermione hot on her heals. Harry waited a moment before following after them.

'Have you got a death wish?' Ron grabbed Harry's arm and pulled him back.

Harry turned back to Ron exhasperatedly, 'there was a reason why she went up to the boys dormitories.'

'Did you see what she did to Malfoy today? I heard Malfoy's on liquid for week and his left arm was dislocated. And there's an angry Hermione up there.' Ron pleaded for Harry to see sense.

'Left arm,' Harry murmured before running up the stairs to the second year boys dormitories.

Ron sighed and with only a seconds hesitation followed him.

They entered to tense silence. Annie was seated on Harry's bed and Hermione on Ron's. He tried not to feel too uncomfortable that Annie found it so easy to take over their room.

Annie looked up at them with the hint of a sneer on her face, 'You guys took your time.'

It was only then that Harry realised that he was really beginning to dislike his best friends sister. Seating next to Hermione as a way to prove where their loyalties lay they turned to look at Annie. The sneering, superior look on her face vanished and was replaced by that of a worried first year.

'I figured you guys may as well here this cause if I screw up you guys'll probably have deal with some the crap,' she explained. 'I need to get Snape to like me.'

Expecting something much more serious the three of them lost all words.

'Why?' Eventually Ron managed to voice what they were all thinking.

'It's about the scar isn't it?' Hermione whispered into the silence. All anger in her face had vanished. 'Why are you worrying about it? Dumbledore said he'd deal with it.'

'And yeah he'll force Snape to help me. But he's more likely to help me if I actually matter to him!'

'Can someone explain what's going on?' Harry pushed his question in before Hermione could retort. The sisters turned to him. 'You obviously came up _here_ for a reason. So what's going on?'

They both turned back to each other. They seemed to be having a conversation with their eyes if their facial expressions where any indication. 'You've seen my scar, right.' She showed them her right palm. Where the bone or muscle or whatever it was made the skin rise right at the bottom of the thumb just above the wrist was what looked like a burn scar. 'I don't know what happened that night, I was only a few days old. The day before Voldemort killed your parents, he killed mine. My biological parents,' Annie elaborated, 'they were purebloods. They did something to upset him so he came to kill him. My mum ran with me, like your mum wanted to do. But Voldemort's followers caught her. I was in her arms and I was clutching her necklace, a small triquetrus. She was still holding me when Voldemort finally killed her. The necklace burned white hot and scarred me. Voldemort was about to kill me when he received a message. Dumbledore thinks it was the message about where your parents were hiding. He left me there with my mum. That's how they found me, in my mum's arms with a pendant burned so bad into my skin that it was fused there. In a weird way I kinda owe you my life.' Annie flashed her twisted grin at Harry before carrying on while stroking her scar gently. 'Eventually I was adopted and the scar faded by the time I was one. It was still there but just about. From the moment Hermione explained that I was a witch like she was and explained that both my parents had been purebloods that pissed off Voldemort it's been coming back. Slowly. According to Dumbledore the healing process's been reversing at the rate that it healed. Dumbledore reckons that when the scar goes back to the way it was when Voldemort killed my mum something major's going to happen. The chances are it'll be me facing whatever curse it was that hit my mum.'

'You'll die?' Ron asked in shock.

'Dumbledore thinks it's worse,' Hermione explained, 'if it had been a normal magical murder then it shouldn't have affected the jewellery. He thinks it's something a whole lot worse.

Annie continued, 'which is why I'm chumming up to Snape. If he's as evil as you guys think he is than he was probably Voldie's best friend. He could know what happened to my mum. And if he doesn't…then he's still clever enough to give me a fighting chance. But only if I give him a big enough reason to.'

'And that's why she needs Snape to give a damn about her.' Hermione ended.

Annie grinned, not looking like girl who'd just said she would probably be died before the year was out. 'Exactly it's not like I'm gonna get desperate enough to make him fall in love me,' Ron choked suddenly, 'I mean I do have standards! But if I'm one of his favourite students… he might act like he has a soul.'

Harry grabbed Ron's pillow and hit Annie's face with it gently to lighten the atmosphere, 'You're still insane! You gave yourself a month of detentions with SNAPE‼‼'

'I'm not with the scar that affected my brain,' she grabbed Harry's pillow and tried to throw it at him but missed.

'No, it just affected your aim didn't it. Or are you a crap shot anyway?' Annie shrieked and leapt on him with someone else's pillow.

**Review and let me know if you think things are getting better**


	11. This is soo Tedious

**Chapter 9- "This is **_**sooo**_** tedious."**

Annabelle Granger flounced into Snape's dungeon with a huge smile and her hair bouncing everywhere. 'Hi Professor Snape!'

Snape didn't even look up from his marking. 'Get out and knock on the door.'

Immediately, she turned around and opened the dungeon door. She knocked on the outside quickly before skipping back in. '_Hi _Professor Snape!'

'Get out of my dungeon and do not enter until I have given you permission.'

Without losing the smile on her face, Granger bounced out of the dungeon letting the door slam shut behind her.

A knock echoed into the dungeon. 'Come in,' Snape called but there was no answer. Another knock hit the door. '_Come in Miss. Granger_,' Snape spoke louder this time though yet again there was no answer. This time there wasn't even an answering knock. Eventually Snape got up and flung open the door. Annabelle Granger was stood there with her head cocked to one side and smile on her lips. 'Get in Granger!'

'I must have not heard you call Professor,' Annabelle explained blithly and slipped past him into the room. Snape noticed that she didn't apologise. 'So what am I doing for my detention sir?'

'Lines.' Snape answered shortly. He was saving the worst part of his punishment for the next few detentions.

She sat down with a flourish and looked at the parchment in front of her. Scrawled almost indecipherably along the top was _I must not assault students, especially those from Slytherin House._ Without comment, Annabelle pushed her hair away from her face and began to write. Snape sat down at his table and began to mark essays again.

'Sir?' Snape looked up only twenty minutes later. Annabelle was standing right in front of Snape's desk reading the essay he was marking upside down.

'What is it Granger?'

'Annie, sir. And I need some more parchment.'

Unable to help himself, Snape glanced at the half a metre long parchment he'd given her. Across it were what simply looked like straight lines, always with ten gaps in and the odd flick here and there. Without a word, he handed her another of the same parchment. In retaliation she slumped as if disappointed. 'Is there something you'd like to say Miss. Granger?'

'I expected something more imaginative,' she answered plainly and to the point.

Snape tried not to gape. _No_ one spoke to him like that. Smiling dangerously, Snape pushed aside the pile of essays. 'What were you expecting Miss. Granger.'

Annie smirked. She had obviously wanted this, 'If I guessed it wouldn't be a surprise would it? Besides, _you _are Professor Snape, you're meant to come up with this stuff.'

"Continue writing your lines Miss. Granger. I'm sure we can find you something more _imaginative_ next time." _What is with this child? Does she not have a sense of self-preservation? Maybe I should teach her..._

To her credit Annabelle only groaned once, "This is _sooo_ tedious." She flopped on her chair and without even looking down at the parchment began scrawling across the page. It was the samepathetic excuse for handwriting as before. An idea formed in Snape's mind...

Surprise flickered across Annabelle's face as her quill suddenly snapped in her hand. As if sensing Snape's amusement she looked up at him with a slow smile. The girl was playing along. "May I burrow a quill please Sir?"

Snape couldn't help himself, a morbid smile plastered his lips as he gave her a quill that was _conveniently_ placed on his table. "Here you go Granger, get back to work."

As Snape pretended to be bent over his marking he watched the girl out of the corner of his eye. This was going to be fun.

Annabelle Granger only glanced suspiciously at the quill before scrawling hesitantly across her sheet. Pain burst up her arm and she dropped the quill quickly. He watched as she picked the quill up and began to examine it closely. There was nothing to indicate that anything was wrong except for the obvious stinging in her fingers. He stifled a smile as the girl picked the quill up again and experimentally drew a line across the sheet. Spasms streaked across Granger's arm and she dropped the quill again. Then she smiled.

Snape forced himself to continue marking but couldn't help but watch Annabelle Granger out of the corner of his eye. Instead of taking another quill out of her bag she continued to experimentally write on the page. Easily she figured out that the quill stung her if she wrote in any way other than clean print handwriting. What surprised Snape was when she began to purposely make the quill sting to see how long she could hold onto the quill before letting go. It was interesting to note that she managed to write for three minutes twenty seconds before deciding she was bored. After that she proceeded to poke at the quill with her wand that she slipped out of a forearm wand holster. Snape let her play for about half an hour before interrupting.

"You may go to your dormitory now Granger.'

Annabelle had been so absorbed with the quill that Snape's voive had made her jump in surprise. "Really? That went quickly.' As Annabelle beamed a smile at him she placed her hand over both her wand and the quill. When she took it away they were both gone. As if Snape hadn't noticed her slip them both into the wand holster.

"I'm sure it did. Off you go now Granger, you wouldn't want to make your sister worry. Her IQ might drop a few micropoints."

Annabelle smirked as she ran her hand through her hair as if nervous. Snape laughed internally, she was trying to push the wand and quill further into the holster to stop them falling out. "I wish," she slung her bag quickly over her shoulder. "Bye Sir. See you in lesson tomorrow." Hurriedly she rushed out of the dungeons without waiting for a reply.

Images of the concentration on Annabelle's face and the trembling that was running up her arm right now made Snape shake his head in disbelief. Then he smirked. _This girl's an interesting one..._

**It's simple: if I don't get five reviews, the story doesn't carry on. It's all up to you**

**xxbhpxx**


	12. Annabelle goes slightly LOCO!

**Flamers-get this: I'm carrying on so na na na na na!! Oh and please whoever it was that called me a whore, check out a song called what would you do by City High!!  
**

**WARNING: Annabelle goes a bit loco and there's a bit of swearing in this chapter**

Hermione jerked awake as Annie pressed a pillow to her face. "Why on earth are you trying to kill me Annabelle Granger?"

The sight terrified her. Annabelle had dark rings around her eyes, her skin was red and blotchy and her hair frizzed in a way she never allowed it to do in public. Even her breathing was monstrous. "Get me Lavender Brown's concealer."

Sense of the situation hit Hermione like a freight train. "You've gone completely insane. You've cracked. Oh Annabelle. We'll go to Professor Dumbledore. He'll fix you." Slowly, the way you would in front of a dangerous animal, Hermione slipped out from under her covers. Annabelle hissed lightly and her eyes glinted menacingly. Any more animal like and the girl would have been on all fours. As it was she was scaring Hermione enough.

At a snail's pace Hermione reached her left hand out towards Annie warily. The younger snapped at them. Actually snapped at them. "Oh bother," the severity of all this was beginning to crash down on Hermione.

Suddenly Annie flashed her a lop sided grin and straightened, "Just kidding Beaver, but seriously, could you ask Lavender for her concealer?"

Hermione slumped onto her bed, "I hate you Annabelle Granger. You are truly the most evil, sick minded being to grace this planet."

Attempting to smooth down her hair, Annabelle grabbed Hermione's brush from her bedside table. Silently, as she waited for Hermione to calm down she brushed the knots in her hair out and tried to fix it to the way it normally was. As expected a reluctant grin forced its way onto Hermione's face as she saw the funny side. "I still hate you," she pouted.

Annie was patronizing, "Oh I know you do darling. But I really do need you to get Lavender's concealer. I've run out and her skin's similar enough to mine. Get it."

Everyone else in the dormitory was asleep so no one could hear them. "Don't talk to me like that Annabelle. I'm your sister you have no right to talk to me like that," Annabelle attempted to butt in but Hermione was on a roll. "I understand that you have an image and that the makeup, clothes and _attitude_ are all part of that. I don't give a damn how you act to other people. But I am your sister Annabelle and you best not forget that!"

At least she had the grace to look shame faced. "Soz,' Annabelle pouted lightly.

She couldn't help it, Hermione's resolve disintegrated. Go have a shower you look as insane as you are and we can't have that, can we? Once you're done I'll have Lavender's concealer."

Annie looked bewildered, "Why don't you just get it now?"

"It is the crack of dawn Annabelle I will not wake Lavender this early for something so trivial."

Annie hit her with that patronizing smile, "This isn't trivial Hermione. My life is in the balance and besides, who said anything about waking her up to get it."

As soon as she understood what Annabelle was saying Hermione's hand swung from the bed and slapped her back-handed as hard as she could. "Get out!" Trying to keep her resolve in the face of Annie's shocked pitiable look was difficult but this really was getting ridiculous, and if someone didn't shake some sense into Annie now than this whole situation was going to get very difficult, very fast. "Don't talk to me until you realise how absurd you're being!"

Annie glared at Hermione mutinously. But she seemed unable to find a retort. Her mouth twitched as she struggled to force something out of it. Eventually she realised that it was pointless and whirled out of the room. Childishly she slammed the door as hard as she could behind her.

_That's a girl possessed._

Annie's thoughts were zooming around her head, bouncing off the inside of her skull and rebounding into other thoughts, confusing the hell out of her and making her whole mind feel like Hanger Lane junction on a really bad day.

"Aargh," the sound ripped its way up her thought and tore through the air as she burst into the first year girls dormitory.

Ginny grunted and slipped her head under her pillow. "GINNY!!" Annie screamed the word like it was an insult and pulled the covers off the red head vehemently.

"What," she moaned pitifully.

"Hermione is the biggest bitch on the planet! You'd think she'd support her sister, you know considering that my friggin' life is balanced on a bloody needle. That frizzy haired beaver is the most stuck up, selfish, self absorbed, self-_righteous_, little whore. Forget being born with a silver spoon in your mouth, Hermione Granger was born with a silver spoon so far up her arse that it's no wonder she walks like a duck. And- and- furthermore, she has no respect for the word "family", how could she choose that conceited, two-faced bitch Lavender Brown over me... Me, her own sister..." Annie looked over at Ginny to see her reaction. The traitor was fast asleep.

**So what do you think? I think the stress is getting to poor Annie. REVIEW!!**

**xxbhpxx**


	13. Green Eyed Midget Alien

**Wow, it's been years, found this on my laptop, just posting what I have left. xx  
**

Another growl of frustration began to build in Annabelle's throat.

Ginny obviously wasn't as asleep as she seemed as she suddenly murmured, "go back to sleep Anna it's night time." She then turned her face into her pillow and snored lightly.

Ginny's sleepy innocence punctured that bubble of frustration that had been choking Annie. She mussed the girl's bright red hair, "Sleep tight Weaslette. I'm outta here so don't freak if you don't see me at breakfast."

Annie grabbed her towel from where the cleaners had kindly left it after they'd washed it and headed for the first year girl's bathroom.

Annie was just using her wand as a blow dryer when she first spotted the midget green alien.

"Hello." It wasn't a question it was a demand. The bat eared; huge nosed green thing just stared at her.

Annie held her hands up, palms out. "I come in peace?" Then added as an afterthought, "Unless you try to feed me pears. Then I might get nasty."

Wide-eyed, the green eyed midget stared at Annie's palm; for once uncovered by her fingerless gloves. It leapt on her suddenly.

Annie struggled with the attacking green monster, until she realised it was only hugging her desperately around the waist. Behind the big nose, the huge eyes and bat ears were kind of cute.

Gently, Annie pulled it away from her and knelt in front of it. "Hi there Greenie, how can I help you?"

Mistake. Big mistake. The creature seemed to take some kind of mortal offence at Annie's words and through itself head first into the wall. It pulled back and slammed its head against the wall again. Before it could go for a third time, Annie grabbed its torso and half through it across the room away from the wall. "What on earth. Stop it. Why are you trying to kill yourself?"

Annie had to put her ear disgustingly close to the things mouth to hear its response, what she heard melted her heart and confirmed what she'd already thought at the first sight of him. "Help. A witch like you-help Dobby?"

"You came to Harry Potter as well isn't it?" Annie felt her heart sink as Dobby nodded. "Why are you here...? You know Harry almost got expelled from Hogwarts because you closed the barrier at King's Cross."

Annie expected a denial from the house elf but all she got was a shamefaced Dobby conceding easily, "Best he stay at home compared to what he will have to face at Hogwarts."

"What is happening at Hogwarts this year Dobby?" Annie got ready to grab Dobby and, sure enough, Dobby attempted to run his head into the toilet. But Annie had a pretty good idea formed of how to deal with house elves and dragged him away from the toilet with her hands clamped tight around his body.

"Dobby. Stop now. Stop it at once," she commanded. "Listen to me Dobby. You have to listen to pureblood witches and wizards right? Answer me!" When Dobby nodded Annie continued, "Well I'm a pureblood witch and I command you, Dobby the house elf, that you cannot punish yourself in my presence conscious or unconscious. Nor can you punish yourself for any misdemeanour you commit in my presence whether conscience or unconscious unless I command you to. Is that understood?"

Dobby appeared to relax and even attempted a little smile at Annie. It was quivery and disappeared very quickly but it was start.

Annie flashed a quick smile at him but her uneasy feeling returned quickly. "Tell me what is happening at Hogwarts this year Dobby." When Dobby began to quiver and turned his head away from her gaze in an attempt to defy a direct order.

"No, Dobby will not. Mustn't. Master's orders. Master's orders. Can't." Annie wondered if she asked him hard enough if he would defy his master. She wondered if she could do that in good conscience.

"You don't have to _tell_ me Dobby."

Dobby began to struggle against her arms.

"You could show me."

Dobby began to pound his hands against Annie's chest, tears careening down his cheeks.

"Okay, Okay. Enough. Okay. Relax. I don't want to know anymore. Please calm down Dobby you'll wake people up," Annie kept hissing at him until it registered. Dobby finally flopped in her arms. She dropped him gently to the floor and gave him some space.

Annie desperately came up with a new tactic. "Why did you come here Dobby? What did you want?"

"You are the girl with the scarred palm. You must hurry, leave Hogwarts. Now, immediately. There isn't enough time. Please!"

Dobby had fallen to his knees and was glaring up at her face from shin level.

"I don't understand Dobby. Where do you want me to go? Why!" Annie kneeled in front of Dobby trying to intimidate him. "Tell me now!"

"I can't Miss. But please, someone is waiting for you and if you don't begin your journey soon you'll lose them. Time is running out!" Dobby began to get away and Annie had a strange feeling the house elf was going to make a run for it. She tensed, ready to grab him and force the truth out of him if she had to, but before she'd moved forward, there was a crack and Dobby was gone.

Annie was in too much shock to scream. Instead she knelt on the floor and tried to contain her tears.

When she finally left thc bathroom 20 minutes later, her face was calm and set. Tne only sign of her turmoil was the dark rings under her eyes.

**I'll give you a hug and a kiss if you ask nicely. **

**xxbhpxx**


End file.
